The Ender Princess (ON HOLD)
by EpicBudderSword178
Summary: This is the story of the ruler of the End dimension and the trouble she has to go through to prevent something that she did from happening. This is rated T because there will be violence, blood, and possible character deaths. Please review and no flames!
1. prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first adventure story so I'm kinda nervous about it. Wish me luck!**

* * *

Prologue

You may not know me…

No one does…

I'm the sister of two very important beings whom everyone one knows. Their names are Notch and Herobrine. You probably guessed that already though.

As you know, Notch rules the Aether and the Overworld. Herobrine rules the Nether and the mobs. I rule the End.

My name is Enza. I'm the Ender Princess. And this is the crazy story of my adventures through minecraftia to prevent total destruction…of something I did.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is super short but it ****is ****a ****prologue****. I'll have this up till tomorrow so I can see if you readers really want a story like this. If you would like more of the story, type in #continue. If not, then tell me but not in a mean way. Epic out!**


	2. Chapter 1: My past

**Hey guys! Everyone that reviewed gave me a #continue so that means that everyone want to read more of this. Wooooo! Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: My past

Yes, I have done something that is causing the destruction of Minecraftia. I would tell you what that is but that wouldn't make a very good story. And you would be confused about what led up to it. I'll tell you about my backstory first and how I became the Ender Princess.

* * *

2,300 years ago

I was born in a cave. I was born in chaos. I was born in agony and pain and stress. I was born when the Ender Dragon was destroying the world.

I was born to a strange couple. My mother was human while my father was an enderman.

Nobody helped them when my mother was in labor. That is probably why my mother died. No one helped my inexperienced father give birth to me. He didn't know what to do when my mother started bleeding really badly. He didn't know what to do when my mother was saying goodbye. He didn't know what to do without her. He didn't know what to do with me except run. He ran as fast as he could to save me from death. From the Ender Dragon.

He died because of a hunter. Not the Dragon. It was an arrow that killed my father. Not fire or being eaten alive. A hunter and an arrow.

I was an orphan. I was orphaned when I was two days old. A child as young as I was couldn't survive on their own. Here's how I lived.

* * *

Notch was trying to figure out how to stop the Ender Dragon when he heard a single prayer come to his ears.

'Protect my child o Notch. I am on my deathbed while holding my newborn child. I know her father won't live much longer either. I give her up to you to do as you wish. Just protect her… please…'

Notch heard the prayer and set to searching for the child, which wasn't hard since he IS a god.

When he found me he took me up to the Aether and gave me the gift of eternal life. He made me a goddess. He made me his sister.

Notch made a new dimension. The End. He teleported the Dragon to the End and brought me there himself.

Notch gave the dragon the power to change into a human. He gave the dragon the job of caring for me. He gave the Dragon a new life.

That is my backstory. I am now 2,300 years old but I look like I'm 19. I rule the End with the Ender Dragon as my mentor and caretaker. This is my story.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! It feels maybe a little random to me but it seems ok for now. Please review, follow, and favorite. The next chapter is going to be when the problem starts. Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	3. Chapter 2: My surprise party

**Whoooooo! Two chapters in one day! That's a personal record! (I think) Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The surprise party

Now that you now my backstory, I think it's time to tell you about when my problems started. It started the day before my 2,300th or what I call my 19th birthday.

* * *

"Enza, wake up. You have to get ready to meet with your brothers." Said the voice of my mentor, The Ender Dragon or Endra for short.

"Hehe. So Notch and Herobrine are actually going to be in the same room together, huh. Hehe." I muttered in a sleepy voice while smiling.

"Enza! How dare you say that about you brothers!" Endra scolded me.

"It's true Endra. Tell me, how many times have you seen them in the same room together for more than ten minutes?" I challenged.

"They were in the meeting room together for at least 11 minutes 3 weeks ago." Endra replied.

"That was a four minute long meeting because Herobrine blew up the building and stormed off to the Nether." I said.

"But the one of the Valkarie soldiers told me…" Endra said.

"Notch told them to say that. He didn't want everyone to say that Hero is such a timebomb. Even though everyone already knows that." I replied.

"Ah. Well you need to get ready. You need to be there in 10 minutes." Endra informed me.

"I know, I know. I'm getting ready. And I can teleport there you know." I responded, getting up.

10 minutes later, in the meeting room.

"I still don't understand why we need to be here today. Her birthday isn't until tomorrow." Herobrine complained.

"Yes but she won't expect anything today. Ever heard of a surprise party before Hero?" Notch responded.

"Notch, I live in hell and I don't get out often. You think I would have even had a surprise party? And even if I did, do you think I would even care?" Herobrine snapped back.

"You didn't use to be this way you know." Notch commented.

"I know. I was a 'whole different being' back then. I really couldn't care less." Herobrine muttered.

"She's coming!" one of the Valkarie soldiers announced.

As Enza walked into the room everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Aww, thank-you guys! I was expecting another one of Notch's boring meetings." I exclaimed.

"What did you say?!" Notch exclaimed looking back at his sister.

"Nothing, nothing…" I replied while Herobrine chuckled.

'_Wow, Hero actually smiled around Notch! He even chuckled to.' I thought._

"Ok. Well, Herobrine, Enza, and I are going to my private apartments." Notch declared, shooing the soldiers away.

The Captain of the Valkarie walked up to me with a box in his hand.

"Here, beautiful goddess of the End. Happy 2,300th birthday." He said, handing me a box.

"Wow, thanks! I actually call it my 19th birthday but whatever. Thank-you very much Captain." I exclaimed joyfully while taking the box.

The Captain nodded at me and walked away. Then what looked to be the newest soldier walked up to me with a wrapped package in his hand.

"I have something that you might want to see now that it will be only one year until you lose your freedom…" the new soldier muttered to me before turning and running off.

"What do you mean, before I lose my freedom." I wondered.

"Come on Enza, we're going up! We have presents for you!" Notch called to me.

"Ok I'm coming…" I called back, still wondering about what the young soldier said to me.

* * *

**Heeeeeeey! So yeah, slight cliffhanger. Looks like Notch and Herobrine will have some explaining to do in the next chappie! Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Hey guys! New chappie! Its longer than usual. I hope you like this one!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

"Gee, thanks for the feather dress Notch. I use it when I'm cosplaying as a chicken." I say sarcastically.

"Yeah I… Wait, what!" Notch exclaims, realizing what I just said.

"Just go ahead and open mine…" Herobrine mutters

"Ok," I say while ripping open the paper, "WOW! An obsidian sword! Thanks Hero!"

"Herobrine! Why did you give her a weapon!" Notch scolds at his brother.

"HEY! I'm almost 2,300 I think I'm more than old enough to have a weapon." I say back to Notch.

"Fine… but I still don't like it…" Notch says under his breath.

"Anyways, I have something to ask you two. A soldier told me that I won't have my freedom much longer. What did he mean by that?" I ask.

"Um, Notch. Answer the girl." Herobrine says toward his brother, obviously not wanting to tell her.

"What! Why me!" Notch says back.

I look at them with an eyebrow raised. That usually gets an answer out of them.

"Ok, fine. But we should call the Ender Dragon first." Notch says.

* * *

5 minutes later

Everyone is assembled in Notch's living room when Notch starts acting like we are in a meeting.

"Ok. I call this meeting to order." Notch says.

"Notch, this isn't a meeting. I just want some answers." I say slightly annoyed that they are trying to stall.

"Ok, ok. What the soldier meant was…" Notch says before being cut off.

"Exactly what is going on here?" asks Endra.

After I explain to Endra my question she looks slightly scared, which really peaks my curiosity.

"What the soldier meant is that… when you are basically 20, you have to become Queen. Which means you can't leave the castle." Notch says slightly hesitantly.

"WHAT!" I scream.

"There is no way around it Enza." Notch says in a fatherly tone.

"What if I want to visit the Overworld!" I scream at him

"How do you know about the Overworld?" he asks me"

"The pictures the soldier gave me!" I snap at him, grabbing me new sword.

"What are you doing?" Notch asks.

"I'm going home." I say getting ready to teleport.

"Wait!" I hear Herobrine say. But I'm already gone.

"Well that worked like a dream." said Herobrine.

"Shut up." said Notch.

* * *

In the End

I walked to my rage room, a special room in the castle where I can rage all I want.

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I CAN'T GO THERE!" _I scream in my head while I throw a small tower of blocks across the room using my mind.

I run across the room about to stab an obsidian statue with my sword.

"We would want to waste perfectly good obsidian now would we." says a voice on the other side of the room.

I look around and see my favorite brother. Herobrine.

"How about a duel to get some rage out?" Hero challenges.

"I still can't believe that we are still getting away with those secret lessons you have been giving me." I say, a little bit calmer after seeing him, "And you're on!"

We both start running across the room. Our weapons clash. We swing our weapons in the right direction, neither one of us landing a hit. This is how we hang out.

"Alright, we're done." Hero says, "Let's go to your room. I have something to tell you."

While we walk up to my room, we talk.

"Did I ever tell you you're my favorite brother." I tell him.

"Yeah, and your my favorite sister." Herobrine says smiling. He only smiles around me. Never around Notch.

"I'm your only sister." I say.

"So." He says laughing.

I laugh. We finally get up to my room and Herobrine sits me on my bed.

"Do you want to visit the overworld?" he asks me.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

"Because I can take you there." Herobrine says looking at my face to see my reaction.

"What! How?!." I ask, my face lighting up.

"I have a portal. If you can get ready by tomorrow night I'll take you there." he says looking down.

"OH MY GOSH, YES!" I scream, while tackling Hero and hugging him.

"Haha. Ok, ok. Just come to my fortress at 11:00 pm." He says smiling.

"Ok." I laughed.

Herobrine gets up and teleports to the Nether.

"_I can't wait for tomorrow!"_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Ok, I'm accepting OCs and to go in the story! I will need some male OCs cause (spoiler alert!) Enzi's gonna have a crush! I'm to lazy to think of a new male character. I need the OC reviews to look like this:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Please review and submit OCs! Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	5. Chapter 4: In the overworld

**Hey readers! New chapter! I got 3 OCs and I'm still accepting more. Here is a list of the OCs I accepted:**

**Tyler Fisher from IDreamInDubstep**

**Brittany from pinkittwice**

**Nic Kanno from maNiAC The InsANe bUnnY**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: In the overworld

11:00 at Herobrines mansion

"You have food, armor, and your new sword I gave you right?" Herobrine asks me.

"Yes, I even have a bow and some arrows." I reply, answering his question.

"Ok, you're ready," He says, "but, I have one rule for you. You absolutely, cannot, tell anyone that you are the goddess of the End." Herobrine warns me.

"I won't." I say.

"I also have something for you." he says, pulling out a purple headset, "I can talk to you through this and you can talk to me."

I put on the headset and we start walking to his portal room.

Once we get there, I look around and see that all the portals are turned off. Herobrine walks over to one of the portals and turns it on then he turns to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yes." I say determinedly.

I turn and walk to the portal. Then I stop and turn to look at Hero. I run to him and tackle him with a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Hero." I say wiping away a tear. I may be the ruler of the darkest dimension but I can cry too.

"Me too. Hurry before Endra or Notch discover your gone." Herobrine mutters in my ear. And I could of sworn I saw a tear in his eye too.

I walk into the portal and feel the tingling and drowsiness of teleporting through the particles.

* * *

Tyler's POV

I was walking through the woods trying to find some food for me and my friends to eat for the day. My buddy Nic is probably napping in his tent. Again. He can be so lazy at times! My sister, Brittany, is probably practicing parkore in the trees. I keep walking until I see a girl in the distance who looks to be about 19. She looks lost and alone but not frightened.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I ask.

She looks up at me and sees me then runs off. I run after her. She strangely looks similar to an enderman, but I keep running. I realize I can't catch up to her. I pull out my bow, one arrow, and a lead. I tie the lead to the arrow and shoot about 10 blocks ahead of her.

My arrow catches on a tree and I zoom above her and land right in front of her. Now that I get a better look at her, I realize that she's beautiful. Her black and purple hair perfectly lining her face.

We stare at each other for a few seconds then she pulls out a black sword and points it at my neck.

"What do you want from me…" she asks menacingly.

"Um…" I gulp out, "I s- saw you and w- was wondering i- if you needed shelter since it's a- almost dark."

"Hmmmm. Could you show me what this land looks like in the morning?" she asks lowering her sword a bit.

"Sure, I guess. As long as you don't kill me," I agree.

"Ok," she says, putting her sword away, "take me to your camp."

"Follow me then." I say, still wary of her sword.

We walk for a while then we start to talk.

"Sooo, whats your name?" I ask.

"Enza. Yours?" she responds,

"I'm Tyler. My sister and best friend live at the base too. I'll introduce you to them when we get there. How old are you? I'm 20 years old." I say.

"I'm two thous- I mean, I'm 19." she answers.

By the time we got back the mobs were already coming out. We went into the small house and I called the other two people into the main room. They both came out and I introduced everyone.

"Enza, this is Brittany and Nic. Brittany and Nic, this is Enza." I say pointing to the people who own the names, "Brittany and Nic are 16. Enza is 19."

"Your kinda cute." Nic flirtatiously says.

"EWWWW! NIC! DON'T DO THAT! Beside, SHES TOO OLD FOR YOU!" Brittany yells.

"Fine. I was just kidding." Nic mutters, "Mabey…"

"Enza, we don't have an extra room so you'll have to bunk with Brittany." I inform.

"That's alright." she smiles.

We all eat dinner then go to bed. I hope that the new girl will be ok with my sister and won't kill her in her sleep.

I'll find out more about this strange new girl in the morning. Nic is right though. She is cute.

* * *

***gasp* We have some romance budding in the story! Also Nic, Brittany, and Tyler are the main group of friends. Again, I am still accepting OCs. Please review, follow, and favorite! Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	6. Chapter 5: One week later

**Hey guys! New chapter! Yayyyy! *hands out donuts to everyone* I do have two OCs that didn't make it into this chapter but will in others. Here they are:**

**Jule Hunter from ICY GIRL1234**

**Jenny from kittyjen781**

* * *

Enza's POV

I've been living with Tyler, Brittany, and Nic for about a week now. Everything has been going well and I think I might be crushing on Tyler.

I woke up at 5:30 one morning. I looked over at the other bed. Brittany was still asleep. I got up and walked into the main room to get an egg, some bread, and a water bottle. I looked over at the couch that was across the room and saw Tyler sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

I walked over and touched his shoulder. He jumped a little when he saw me but then relaxed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Listening to music." He responds.

"What music are you listening to?" I question again.

"Only the best song ever! It's called Don't Run Away." he answered, "Want to listen?"

I sit down and he puts his headphones over my ears and starts the song over.

* * *

_The sun goes down_

_The moon comes out_

_And all the mobs_

_Are here right now_

_My Minecraft world will never be the same_

_Don't run away_

_I grabbed some TNT, TNT_

_They hit the door until it fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided I should grab my spade, grab my spade_

_And now I'll run to somewhere they can't go, now you see_

_Turn the switch on now_

_Now I'm feeling kinda brave_

_Grab me a healing potion_

_Drink it if I can_

_Now I grab my bow and sword_

_They're coming through my door._

_I need some arrows too_

_I need to get prepared_

_Prepared to kill this horde_

_The sun goes down_

_The moon comes out _

_And all the mobs_

_Are here right now_

_My Minecraft world will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came._

* * *

The song finishes and Tyler takes the headphone off my ears.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"I like it." I respond, "What are the plans for today."

"I think we should try to find a village today." He says.

We both look down and realize that we have been holding hands ever since he started the song. We both look away, blushing.

"Umm, I'll go get Brittany." I mutter, quickly getting up.

"Yeah… Ok." Tyler says.

I'm still blushing when I walk into Brittany's room and she's already up so she notices.

"Why are you blushing?" she asks.

"We're going to explore so you need to get ready…" I mumble.

"You still didn't answer my question." Brittany replies.

I shoot her a glare and she gets the message that I don't really want to talk about it.

"Ok, shutting up." She says, pretending to zip her mouth.

We both grab our stuff and start walking to the main room. I put on my headset.

"Why were you blushing?" says Herobrine's voice through the headset.

I stop in my tracks. I forgot that I could talk to him and he could talk to me through the headset.

"You ok Enza?" Brittany inquires.

"Yeah, I just, forgot something. I'll be right back." I respond as I run to the storage room.

"Herobrine! I haven't heard your voice in so long." I say.

"Yes now answer my question. Why were you blushing?" He questions.

"There is this boy named Tyler Fisher that I met and we accidentally started holding hands…" I answered cautiously, "and I think I like him."

"WHAT!" Herobrines voice blasts in my eardrums.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask.

"He is a minecraftian! You are a goddess!" Herobrine says, hiding something.

"Enza we have to go!" says Nic.

"COMING! I have to go Hero." I say as I shut of the headset.

* * *

Herobrine's POV

This is bad. She was born to a enderman and a minecraftian. It was their love that caused the Enderdragon to attack! If Enza and the minecraftian kiss. Then the… This is so unlike me but I have to *gag* help save Minecraftia and tell Notch!

* * *

**Another clifferhanger! I'm so evil! MWAAHAAAAAHAAHAAAHAAHAHAA! I am actually really excited because the song in this chapter is the first parody I've ever made up! It's called Don't Run Away and if you want to use it please PM me! The next chapter will explain what Herobrine was talking about. I'm still accepting a couple more OCs so send them in! Please review, follow, and favorite! Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Warning

**Hi guys! Really short chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

I bet your wondering what Herobrine was talking about. Here is the Legend.

* * *

Many thousand years ago the god of Minecraftia wasn't Notch but Neroh, the father of Notch and Herobrine.

He forbade Mobs and Minecraftians to fall in love. It hadn't happened yet but he knew that the world wouldn't be a good place with human/mob hybrids running around. So to make sure it wouldn't happen, set up a mechanism that would release an Enderdragon on the world if a human and mob ever fell in love.

Enza's parents disobeyed the rule and released the Enderdragon, but when both of them died the rule was reset. Except this time, the Wither would be released.

Here is the problem we have right now. Enza is still half Enderman while Tyler is completely human. Do you understand now what will happen when their love is sealed? Good. Now we can continue the story.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for a short chapter and I'll try to update soon but its busy at my house. Everyone go to kittyjen781's Skyshorts Season 5! Follow, favorite, and review her stories! But no mean reviews or PM or I will cut you! Review, follow and favorite my story too. Bless your face (unless your mean to kittyjen) and if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Kiss

**Hey guys! I am using the OCs, Jule Hunter and Jenny. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Well now that you know what the legend is, let's continue with the main story.

* * *

Herobrine POV

I teleport to the Notch's castle and run to his office and burst in the door without knocking.

"What do you need Hero, I'm busy working." Notch calmly asks.

"I need to tell you something…" I admit.

I whisper everything that I did in my brother's ear.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Notch yells.

I then whisper what is going with Enza in his ear.

"WHAT!" Notch screams even louder.

"Look, I just wanted her to explore the overworld before she turns 20. I just didn't expect this to happen." I explain.

"Well this is what happens when you turn a girl with hormones in a world full of boys!" Notch angrily responds. And Notch doesn't get mad very often. It's actually pretty rare.

"Well if you weren't so protective and let her explore the world when she was younger, she wouldn't be so curious!" I yell back.

Notch was about to say something else but he stopped, and looked down at his hands.

"Look, I'm sorry." Notch apologizes, looking up, "How are we going to stop this?"

"I'm not sure. But don't have much longer."

* * *

Enza's POV

I walk out of the storage room and close the door. When I turn around, I run into someone. It's Tyler. I look down and I realize that my hands are on his chest. I quickly take my hands off and look down again. I never realized how muscular he was.

"Umm, we are all ready to leave." He awkwardly mutters.

"Ok, I'm coming." I mutter back.

I grab my bag and we walk outside. When we get out there we see Brittany and Nic looking at a minepad. They were specifically looking at the video of the surveillance camera in the hall outside the supply room. They kept rewinding it so we were able to sneek behind them.

"What are you two doing?" Tyler asks sternly.

They both jump and turn around look sheepishly at us. They know we saw the video.

"Exactly when did you put a surveillance camera in the hall?" Tyler asks.

"Um,rememberwhenfoodwasdisappearinganditendedupbei ngNicthatwassneekingfoodtofeedawolfthathefoundeven thoughyousaidwecanthaveapet? That's when." Brittany said really fast.

"Wait, why are you blaming me for this?!" Nic says.

"I don't even know what she said…" I mumble.

"We have to get going or the sun will go down before we even leave." Tyler commands.

Everyone shuts up and we start walking out of the clearing the house is built in.

We were almost to the nearest village when we heard mobs. In the middle of the day.

We all run to where we hear the sound and we see dozens of mobs in a tight circle. We also hear yelling. Like someone is in the middle of it all.

We all nod to each other and fight our way to the middle of the all swing our sword or daggers and shoot arrows.

The rest of the mobs finally fall and we turn around to meet the people we saved.

"Hi, I'm Brittany and this is my brother, Tyler, and my friends, Nic and Enza. What are your names?" Brittany asks.

"I'm Jenny and this is my best friend Jule. Thanks for saving us." the younger girl says.

Jenny had long black hair with her bangs covering her left brown eye. She wore black glasses, a blue button-up sweater, black pants, and black hiking boots.

The other girl, Jule, had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white creeper hoodie, black jeans, and brown hiking boots.

"We are going to a village just over that hill for the night. Would you like to join us?" Tyler asks.

"Sure, we don't have anywhere else to go. Might as well." Jenny answers.

Everyone starts walking towards the village but Tyler grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Whats wrong? You were acting very stange before we left." Tyler asks.

"I can't tell you, I just…" I mutter, but I'm interrupted.

Tyler grabs my hands and kisses me. On the lips. We stay like that for a few more seconds until we hear Nic and Brittany call out.

"EWWWWWW!" Brittany called in disgust.

"Tyler and Enza, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nic called.

"YOU TWO HAD BETTER START RUNNING NOW!" Tyler yelled running after the two teenagers.

I just stood there, shocked that he kissed me.

"_He likes me back."_

* * *

**Yeah, new chappie! Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Check out kittyjen's story Sky Shorts Season 5 and pinkittwice's story I'm Related To A Youtuber. Also check out my other stories and bless your face! I f you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Skylands

**Hey guys! This is going to be a short chapter and the only people in it are Notch and Herobrine. I have accepted a new OC and she is a goddess. Here she is:**

**Sina from FeatherleapMC**

* * *

Herobrine's POV

Notch and I have been watching Enza on a monitor screen. We saw the kiss and I had something to say.

"Welp, they kissed and now the overworld is screwed" I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I did my part and told you. I'm done here."

I tried to walk away but Notch grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back.

"Are you forgetting that our sister is down there?" Notch asks me.

"Yeah, but she's immortal. She should be fine… right?" I wonder.

"Well, she is a hybrid and they are harder to make gods/goddesses. Plus my power wasn't like what it is now, then." He answered.

"WHAT! We need to go get her!" I yell, pacing the floor.

"What about those swordplay lessons you were giving her." Notch inquires.

"Those won't…wait…You know about those?" I ask sheepishly.

Notch nods and I realize that I haven't been scaring any minecraftians in a while. My stealth must be down.

"And you do know that if the overworld is gone you won't be able mess with people anymore. And you can't mess with the Valkieries or Endra." Notch said smirking, "Their impossible."

"Oh…" I sigh.

"Anyways, I think I have a way to stop the Wither. Before the Ender Dragon started attacking, I had a new dimension called the Skylands. The ruler of it was Sina. She wasn't our sister but we are related. When we found Enza, I couldn't have the End and still support the Skylands also. Since our sister is in the End and she is more important I chose to keep the End. The Skylands still exist, but its really hard to find cause it's been pushed aside. Sina should still be there and she should be able to help with the Wither." Notch says to me as he types on his computer at the speed of sound. Then he stops, and squints at the screen. Then he starts frantically typing.

"What is it?" I ask.

"She's not there!"

* * *

**GASP! SHE'S NOT THERE! AND CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO EVIL! Anyways, follow, favorite, and review and I'm not accepting any more OCs. Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! Epic out!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wither Awakens

**Hey mah readers! New chapter FINALLY UP! Hope you like it and I would like to say that Enza and Tyler's kiss wasn't the one that awakened the wither. I also have one last OC!**

**Danger Legacy from Danger Legacy**

* * *

"Hi, I was wondering if we could rent three rooms for the night." Tyler asked the lady at the front desk.

The lady nodded and reached behind to grab one of the three keys while Tyler reached into his inventory to grab some emeralds. They exchanged items and we walked up to the rooms that had the same numbers as the keys had.

We reached the doors and just stared, trying to figure out who sleeps where. Apparently, Nic and Brittany got an idea and grabbed two keys out of Tyler's hands. They ran to one room while they tossed the other set of keys to Jenna and Jule, who then ran to the second room and locked the door. They set us up.

Tyler and I just stared then Tyler ran to Nic and Brittany's room and slammed on the door.

"YOU HAD BETTER COME OUT NIC! OR I WILL… I will…" Tyler yelled, not wanting to sleep in the same room with me. We may have just kissed but it was just Tyler shutting me up. We heard all of them laugh or giggle through the doors.

"Um, I think we are supposed to go in that room. Together." I muttered. We both stared at each other and slowly walked to room. We looked around once we were into the room and saw two small beds. We had no choice. The other doors were locked and all of the other people were in the plan.

"Oh Notch, this is very awkward." Tyler said.

We both looked at the ground, begging for something to happen. Anything. Like Brittany or Nic walking into the room and saying they were just joking and they'll swap rooms. But they didn't.

We both set down our bags and climbed into the beds.

"Um, Enza?" Tyler asked, shyly.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Did you like the kiss?" He questioned.

I stare at him then turn away, blushing, "Did you mean it?"

Now it was Tyler's turn to blush. He nodded.

"Then yes." I respond, now a cherry red.

By this time we are sitting on the bed, staring into each other's eyes and blushing. Then Tyler gets up and walks over to me. He puts a hand on my face and pulls me into another kiss. This time I kiss him back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he mutters when we pull apart. I nod again as we close in on each other for another kiss. Little did we know that an ancient creature was rising out of its sleeping, along with another being on its back.

* * *

The next day, we walk down with the others to the kitchen hand in hand. The Brittany, Nic, and Jenny all notice and start talking in a huddle. Jule just walks quietly but I could have sworn I saw a smile creep onto her face.

We get to the kitchen and sit down at an open table.

"So what are we going to do now?" Nic asks, trying to act cool, which he succeeds at but Brittany was another matter.

"IcouldhaveswornthatweweregoingtogohomeandImightge taroomtomyselfagainbecauseTylerandEnza-" Brittany said nervously but Nic covered her mouth before she could say anymore. Tyler and I smile mischievously at each other, which scares Brittany and Nic a little. We look each other deeply in the eyes and kiss. RIGHT IN FRONT OF NIC AND BRITTANY! A couple different calls came from our little group. Nic and Jenny laughed while Jule smirked.

"I KNEW IT!" Brittany screamed, which got us some glares from the people around us.

"Bye guys…" Jenny said as she and Jule got up, grabbing their bags.

"W-where are you going?!" Nic asked, shocked from their words.

"There is a certain path that Jule and I are following and I don't believe it is the same path you are going. We have to leave. Bye." Jenny answered.

"Oh, well bye…" Nic said sadly. We all got up and hugged or shook hands, saying goodbye. They walk out the door head off down the path and out of town.

Nic looks down at his porkchops and just pokes at it. Brittany picks up her glass, takes a sip, and gets up saying she is going to her room. Nic gets up soon after.

"Well, it's just us. What are the plans for today?" I ask my new boyfriend.

"I was thinking that we should just travel. I gathered all the stuff we needed so we should be set. Plus, I want to start a new life with you." Tyler responds.

"Are you asking me…" I drift off. We just officially started our relationship! I think he is taking this to fast.

"No! I'm not asking you to marry me! Yet…" He responds.

My eyes practically pop out of my head. _Yet! Does he really want to get serious!_

"S-So what is t-the plan?" I stutter.

"I just told you. We are moving." He answers again, pulling me into a kiss which relaxes me a bit.

We finish our breakfast and head back to the rooms. It isn't as weird sleeping in the same room with Tyler. But it is still a little awkward.

We go over to Nic and Brittany's room and convince them to come out and come to our room to discuss what we are going to do.

* * *

In an isolated cave deep in minecraftia

"Calm yourself Wither. Very soon we will fulfill your destiny by destroying the overworld. We will also fulfill my destiny by destroying the Aether and KILLING Herobrine! Only then will I be able to regain my rightful place as king of the Aether!" shouts the deep voice of the god, Danger Legacy, former heir to the netherack throne.

* * *

**GASP! OFFICIAL KISS! And yes, Danger is the main antagonist so double gasp! Also I want you guys to know that Jenny and Jule have not left permenantly. They will be back. I hope you guys liked it! Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then bless you! EPIC OUT!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Sina

**New chappie! I'm introducing Sina and Danger some more into this chapter. Not much to say, but I am excited about this chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Sina's POV

I got up onto a platform to give a speech to my army. Something very important happened.

"Attention skeletons! There has been a signs that the Wither king has awoken!" I called to the army, which caused them to clatter and mutter amongst themselves. "You all most likely remember the earthquake we had yesterday. This means that we must prepare for the king's return and for battle with the minecraftians!"

Then erupted clatters and yells of joy. I jumped off the platform and landed in the middle of the crowd of bones and ran to my private quarters. I'm excited too. Except, I don't want to destroy anything. I want to talk to the Wither. I want to talk to Notch too. I'm not mad at him because I know he was doing the best thing for his new sister. I'm not mad at her either. I want to be friends with her, watch over her, help her. I just hope that Notch has the power to make my dimension real again.

The skeleton captain bursts through my door and starts clattering excitedly. Something is going on.

I follow the stack of bones to the assembly hall. And there standing in all its glory, is the Wither.

But something is different. Its eyes have a sort of glaze to it and it's more like statue than a king. It's like it's under something or someone's control.

Then a human like being appears on top of one of the heads. I draw an arrow which all the skeletons then proceed to do also.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I bellow to the figure.

"Only the most powerful god ever! My name is Danger Legacy, rightful god of the Nether!" the figure calls back. He jumps down off the Wither as I call off the army. Now that I can get a good look at him, I realize he is very handsome. I stand there, just looking at him, which causes Danger to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Are you the captain of the skeletons?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I am the Queen of the skeletons. My name is Sina, former goddess of the Skylands."

He takes my hand and kisses it, "Ah, the Skylands was the dimension that Notch pushed away. Right?"

I scowl at him and yank my hand out of his grasp. He pushes me aside so he can walk toward the platform.

"Skeletons! I shall be commanding you now! Prepare for battle!" Danger commands. All the skeletons look skeptically at each other. I have commanded them for thousands of years. They won't abandon me for a new ruler they know nothing about.

"They won't obey you. I am their ruler!" I yell at him, "Skeletons, draw your bows! Take down this freakshow!"

Danger shakes his head and clucks his tongue, "Well this won't do." He snaps his fingers and changes all of the skeletons into wither skeletons.

"Capture the beautiful girl and bring her to my quarters. But don't hurt her." He commands his new army as he turns to walk to my room.

"They won't listen…to…you…" I call then stop. They all look at me for a few seconds then grab my arms and legs, dragging me to the room that Danger just walked into.

"Well, you were wrong. Tie her up." Danger says as the black skeletons grab ropes. I flex all of my muscles, making myself as big as possible.

The skeletons tie me to a pole in the cave as Danger watches.

"Excellent job. Now go to your bunks, piles of bones!" Danger screams. The skeletons nod, unfazed, and walk to their bunk rooms. "And now, you are going to stay right there. I have some business to do. I'll be back, to do brainwash- I mean, take care of you."

I glare at him as he walks out of the room. Hate filling my eyes. Once he leaves the room, I let go of all of the tension in my body, loosening the ropes. I jump up and grab my enchanted bow and arrows, preparing to escape and find help.

Itry to be a peacekeeper with people who deserve it. But people like Danger, don't deserve mercy. He is stronger, so I can't fight him.

I peek out the doorway. Wither skeletons litter the hall but Danger is nowhere in sight. This should be easy.

I shoot an arrow towards the enterance, at the rocky ceiling and start parkoring across the wall. The skeletons spot me and start shooting their arrows at me. They manage to lodge an arrow in my arm and side while one grazes my ear, causing it to bleed.

I ignore the pain and reach the entrance of massive cave and shoot the bottom of a pile of rocks just above the mouth of the cave as I run out.

The rocks collapse and cover the cave entrance, but I keep running, and running, and running, until I collapse just outside of a camp.

My sight begins to blur and I see the figures of four people surrounding me. I shut my eyes, giving up, and the last of my immortality seeping out of me.

* * *

**Will Sina die! Will she live because of the strange strangers! *cough*enza*cough*tyler*cough*nic*cough*brittany*cough* Geez, I just can't stop coughing today *cough*! Bless you face and bless me cause I can't stop coughing. Oh, and bless you if you sneezed or coughed. EPIC OUT!**


	12. Chapter 11: A little fluff

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating and that it this is a short chapter but Thanksgiving has just ended and *gasp* I have a personal life! I do have some good news. The Ender Princess was reached over 1,000 views! WHOOOOOO! I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and I am sorry if this hasn't been very well written. Thank you guys and I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Nic, can you pass me a steak?" Brittany asks.

"Sure…" Nic answers quietly, handing Brittany a piece of cooked meat. "Ok, I've had enough of this! What is up with you Nic?" Tyler questions the teenager.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Nic mutters. "Oh come on Nic. You can tell us." I edge on.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Nic screams at me, throwing a dagger at my face.

I'm frozen. I just can't move. Tyler screams at me to move but I can't. Then just before the dagger reaches my face, I disappear into purple particles. The knife lodges into the tree behind me and I reaper behind Nic.

"What the nether was that, Nic!" Tyler screams while he runs over to me to see is I'm alright. My head erupts in pain. My Enderman instincts are trying to take over and maul Nic. I have been having small headaches ever since I left the End but never at this magnitude. Tyler is waving his hand in my face, trying to get me to respond but all of my focus is locked on making sure I don't turn into an Enderman.

The pain finally ceases and then a thump is heard outside the camp. Everyone looks up and runs toward where the strange noise was heard.

There is a person, collapsed on the ground. Tyler starts shouting orders at Brittany and Nic as they carry the unconscious woman into a tent. Then he turns to me and looks me up and down.

"What is going on? First, when Nic threw the dagger at you, you teleported. Then you wouldn't respond when I was making sure you were ok." Tyler says worriedly.

I look him in the eyes and I take his hands and put them around my waist then I put my arms around his neck. I slowly close the distance between our lips. We kiss and I teleport us to a secluded place so I can tell him my secret. Not only am I an Enderman hybrid, but also the Princess of the End.

* * *

Danger's POV

"_I knew she would escape to get help. How stupid and predictable." _I say to myself evilly. All of the gray skeletons are standing around the pole, scratching their cracked, empty skulls. They would be useless if it weren't for their brute strength.

I chuckle evilly and teleport out of the room. I should find out where she is so I can torture her mentally.

I get to a large room which has a large holograph map in the center. My evil chuckle grows into a laugh that I can't control. The reason I'm laughing? Because I can't believe that they actually decided to put the all mighty Herobrine above me. I am clearly more evil.

My laughing ceases and my rose-red eyes start to become a crimson blood-red with anger on remembering that day that I was overthrown. I walk over to the hologram map and press a button that draws out an electronic pad.

" _Good. Sina is asleep. I can take my anger out on her in her dreams."_ I say in my mind as I smirk evilly.

* * *

**Ok, I'm probably just whining and complaining but I'm afraid that not many people are enjoying the story because it isn't written very well. I would like it very much if you guys could give me some constructive criticism. Thanks and happy late thanksgiving! Bless your face but if you sneezed while reading this then its probably because of the weather. EPIC OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13: Confessions and Flashbacks

**Hey nuggets! I am very reassured that you guys like the story and how it was written! There was a review that mentioned some hiccups in two chapters but I am trying harder to not make those mistakes again! Here are the answers to your reviews!**

**dragonflyz: Haha! I had no idea you checked so often! *hands Christmas cookie***

**maNiAC The InsaANe jOllY bUnny: YOUR NAME IS SO HARD TO TYPE! STUPID AUTO CORRECTOR…thing! Anyways, I had no idea that your brother has anger issues. My adopted brother has anger issues to! *hands Christmas cookie***

**Baileyice207: Thank you so much for your criticism. I'm glad you like it! *hands Christmas cookie***

**Danger Legacy: The reason the chapters are always so short is because I don't completely know how to keep it going. Also, it seems to keep you guys on your toes. *hands Christmas cookie**

**FeatherleapMC: If you're talking about Tyler then yes. *hands Christmas cookie***

**Pinkittwice: It's ok Pinkit. I only cry for about three days whenever you don't review. *SARCASM* *hands Christmas cookie***

**ICY GIRL1234: I'm glad you like it and I will try my hardest to make the chapters long. Remember, I have only really been writing for about two or three months. *hands Christmas cookie***

**FiresofHope: When I read your review, I literally smiled. I'm so glad you couldn't find very much wrong with my story! *hands Christmas cookie***

**Ok, I do have something to confess that might contribute to me not being able to keep a chapter go on for very long. I have dyslexia. It is only a small case but I do have problems with mixing up letters. Just wanted you guys to know so you can stop pestering me to make longer chapters.**

**I have some warnings. This chapter will have death, flashbacks, and surgery. If you think the surgery part is really well described then I blame my older medic brother. And my sister-in-law (she is married to the medic) who works at the hospital. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Brittany's POV

Tyler and I dragged the unconscious woman into one of the tents so we can treat her. Her ear has a pretty large cut on it, but that will be easy to fix. She also has two arrows in her that require to be pulled out soon. I shudder at the thought and look over at Nic. He is running his fingers through his hair as he looks worriedly at the body beside us.

"So, what do we do?" I ask, wanting to get this over with.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Nic screams. He looks down and mutters something so softly that I almost don't catch it, "I'm sorry, I just…"

I put my finger over his lips, silencing him. "We have to take care of the task at hand first."

Nic nods. He looks around and spots the emergency bag in the corner. He practically dives into an emergency bag to grab supplies. When he submerges, he has gauze, surgical needles, thread, tape, and antibacterial liquid in his hands.

"Um… Shouldn't we wait for Tyler and Enza?" I ask.

"This lady is bleeding out! We can't just sit here as we wait for those two. We need to act now." Nic answers. I nod and grab the cleaning liquid. Nic grabs the needle and thead shakily threads the needle. He motions to me to sanitize the ear wound. I do so and he proceeds to close up the wound. I wrap the ear in gauze and sanitize the area around the arrow in the arm. Nic grabs the arrow as I hold the arm. He pulls and thankfully pulls the arrowhead out as well. However, the wound begins to bleed badly so I quickly put pressure on it. Nic reaches for the needle once more and sews up the wound once I release pressure. We do the same for the last wound and plop on the ground, exhausted from our 'surgery'. Nic quickly checks the wounds for infections. Seeing none he sits back on his heels.

"That went better than I expected." Nic sighs.

"Ok, please don't throw a knife at me but, what is going on with you?" I ask.

Nic sighs, "I-I'm... um... Ok, when I was five years old, my entire family died…

~Flashback~

"KATHY! GET LENNY, NIC AND JULES TO SAFTY! I'LL STAY HERE AND FIGHT WHATEVER IS ATTACKING US!" Percy, Nic's father, screams over the roar of flames to his wife.

"IT'S SUICIED! I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU HERE!" Kathy screams back. Nic whimpers. He looks at his older sister and younger brother. Jules in nine years old while Lenny is almost four. He has no idea what is going on but he knows it's bad. Jules' lip is quivering and Lenny is screaming. His mother is crying and his father is… wait… his father is no longer there. All that is there is a scattering pile of ashes. Kathy picks up the youngest child and grabs Jules' hand. Jules grabs his hand and they just start running. There is nothing left to but run as fast as they can. About five minutes of running later, Nic can feel the heat of flames on his back. He turns his head to look at his mother as she motions to Jules. Jules shoves Nic into a small pond as Kathy tries to throw her baby into the same pond but something grabs him and pulls him back over the flames. Once Nic resurfaces, he sees the faces of pain and anguish on his mother and sister's faces as they are engulfed in flames.

~End of Flashback~

I can't help but sit with my jaw hanging open. I had no idea Nic's past is such a terrible one. "I-I'm sorry…"

"A dream has been haunting me every night where my sister and mother burn to death in front of my eyes…" Nic whispers as a tear escapes from his eye. I lean over and hug Nic as hard as I can without hurting him. "Well... You have us now."

"Except, sometimes, I see all of you being engulfed in flames." Nic mutters. "I'm afraid you will get hurt Brittany."

I keep hugging him but am once again shocked from the words that leave Nic's lips. "N-Nothing is going to happen to me Nic."

"Except, I didn't have that dream when I was with you in the hotel." Nic mutters again.

"M-Maybe you should sleep with me in my tent..." I answer. Nic nods and we continue hugging.

**(No, Nic and Brittany will not be doing anything in the tent but sleeping and talking. Just like they did in the hotel. Just wanted the people with messed up minds to know that)**

* * *

Tyler's POV

I lean in to kiss Enza and feel a tingling sensation. I want to open my eyes but I can't. It is so weird. When I finally am able open my eyes, we are in a cave of some sort. I look at Enza, questioningly. She sighs and motions to a bench like rock. We sit down and she takes my hands.

"I have something I should tell you." Enza sighs. I nod and she sighs once more. "I am half Enderman, half human. My parents died when I was a baby, and somehow, Notch found me."

"WHAT!" I practically scream. The cave echoes the sound, so it is twice as loud. She winces.

"That's not all. After he found me, he turned me into a goddess." Enza said. My eyes were on the verge of popping out of my skull.

"So, I have been kissing a goddess all this time?!" I exclaim. She shakes her head. "Not exactly. You see, since I wasn't born a goddess, my power is slowly leaking out."

"Are you saying goodbye to me?!" I ask desperately. I love Enza so much! I cannot lose her!

"NO! I'm just-"She answers, but I cut her off with a kiss.

"Listen, as long as you're not leaving, we will figure something out. Don't worry. Now we need to get back to camp and help Nic and Brittany." I say. Enza nods her head of black hair and takes my hand. I close my eyes again and feel the tingling sensation that teleporting brings.

* * *

Danger's POV

"Hehe. So Herobine's sister is here in the overworld. How interesting and useful. Lenny!" I scream.

"Yes father." A fifteen year old boy answers as he walks into the room.

"I have an assignment for you." I say as I show the boy a picture of Enza, Tyler, Nic, Brittany, and Sina, "Take care of these people."

"Yes father." Lenny answers as he teleports away. I laugh maniacally. Yes, I took Lenny away from his family. I murdered almost all of them but I lost track of the boy. I've found him now but I have new plans for him and his new 'family'.

* * *

**Soooooo… *awkward silence*. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLOSE THIS ONE SO DON'T JUDGE ME! Ok, so I have a poll that questions which two stories I should focus on until after Christmas. Go vote now and I'll see you nuggets later! Bless your face, if you sneezed while reading this then bless you. EPIC OUT!**


End file.
